Cliffsand
❝''I'm gonna try be the best I can to help you. I... I don't want you to hurt.❞ — ''Cliffsand to Koipaw. Cliffsand is a dusky beige tom-cat with dark brown tabby stripes, his build is short and skinny, perfect for agility. He has dusky lime green eyes and a soft, feathery tail. He is adventurous, strategic, and aggressive. Cliffsand is currently ranked as a warrior from WindClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Abyssinianx Singapura Description: Cliffsand is an unusually minuscule tom-cat with large, dull lime green coloured eyes. His base coat is a dusky beige colour, with lighter dusty cream-coloured paws and underbelly. He has a darker dusty brown colour going down his spine and his tail, with his tail tip coated in the same colour. He has mackerel tabby markings that cover his pelt, in the same darker dusty brown. Cliffsand's head is rather large, with a longer muzzle than Singapura's usually have. He has a huge scar running from his eyebrow, over his left eye and down to his cheek, he also has two scars running from his left shoulder down. His tail is longer than usual felines, and with that, it is extremely fluffy and soft. Palette: : = Base coat (#DBC4A1) : = Stripes 1 (#423928) : = Stripes 2 (#2D2C1A) : = Eyes (#a3ba79,#7f925d,#5e7a2d) : = Leathers (#C3A1B9) : = Scars (#7E4836) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Adventurous * +''' '''Honest * ±''' '''Strategic * ±''' '''Curious * −''' '''Aggresive * −''' '''Contemplative 'Likes' *The Moor (as a place) **Cliffsand enjoys the moor, to no surprise. He enjoys it's peaceful nature - and the fact that he and Kestrelstar always go stargazing out there. 'Dislikes' *StarClan (as an idea) **Cliffsand has never believed in StarClan. He believes it's a bunch of nonsense and dislikes it whenever someone brings it up. 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *Find someone to love him. **Cliffsand has deemed himself completely unloveable, so he has taken it upon himself to find someone that will love him for who he is. 'Fears' *Making Kestrelstar hate him. **Even if he doesn't realize it himself, Kestrelstar isn't just a petty crush to him. He is an idol to him. Someone that can show Cliffsand he isn't as bad as he deems himself to be. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: N/A Age Range: 0-5 moons *Hollyleap gives birth to Cliffkit, Cloverkit and Cranberrykit. **Cliffkit was named Cliff due to an experience that his parents went through to be able to get to the cave where the kits were born, and off of his own pelt colour. **Cranberrykit was named Cranberry due to her red fur, like Hollyleap's. **Cloverkit was named Cloverkit off of the idea of "luck". *Panthercall and Cliffkit grow close, with Panthercall and Hollyleap getting into many fights. **Cliffkit starts bullying his younger sisters, with Panthercall joining and supporting. *Hollyleap chases Panthercall away from the kits after he threatened Cranberrykit. **This leaves Cliffkit furious. *Moons pass and Panthercall is pronounced dead. Cliffkit is not happy about this. *Cliffkit continues to go after his younger siblings while their mother hunts for them, targeting Cloverkit. **Cranberrykit constantly tries to defend her older sister, only getting her in more of a tense relationship with her family. *Cloverkit, in the early spring, wanders off while her mother is hunting. She ends up getting lost, and continues to go forth. **Cliffkit becomes curious as his sister doesn't return, and one day leaves to go find her. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: N/A Age Range: 6-11 moons *Cliffpaw continues to search for Cloverpaw. *After many moons of searching, Cliffpaw eventually gives up on finding his sister, persuming she is dead. He leaves in search of Cranberrypaw and Hollyleap. **After many moons, he finds his home... only to find both Cranberrypaw and his mother missing. *He decides to go back to the moor, meeting a few rogues along the way. They tell him about these groups of cats who live in clans, living by a strange code. He has a strange feeling he is getting close to finding his sisters. 'Warriorhood' Clan: who Age Range: 12-current moons *Cliffpaw stumbles upon WindClan and Cranberrysong. He soon, although reluctant, joins WindClan, renaming himself to Cliffsand. *Cliffsand begins to talk to new cats. This includes Foxbounce and Kestrelcall. **He is a vocal supporter of Kestrelcall becoming WindClan's new leader. **Just to his luck, Kestrelstar becomes leader! He is very proud of his new friend! *He begins to bond with Kestrelstar more and more. **One day while talking to him, Kestrelstar suggests the two go out for a hunting trip together, jokingly calling it a date... which makes Cliffsand feel odd. *After Cliffsand begrudgingly comes face to face with Foxbounce again, a young kit by the name of Thumperkit forces the two to hug. He feels that strange way again. *Cliffsand begins to realize how much he is neglecting his apprentice, Koipaw. Of course, the day he realizes this, Koipaw's beloved father figure Acornbranch is found dead at the peak, taken to StarClan because of hypothermia. Cliffsand begins to comfort his apprentice, promising to be better. *Cliffsand and Kestrelstar go out on their "date" in the territory. The two walk around for a while before Kestrelstar shows him his secret stargazing spot. Cliffsand promises not to tell anyone. * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Close friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|WindClan= "It's nice here." He smiles slightly, his feathery tail flicking slowly. ---- [[Kestrelstar|'Kestrelstar']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Ex-Crush "F-fuck him. N-never liked that fucker anyways." He hisses. [[Foxbounce|'Foxbounce']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Friend "He's cool." He shrugs. [[Pansyfoot|'Pansyfoot']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Cloverdapple Reincarnation "She's... Clov?." He frowns slightly. |-|StarClan= "They aren't the stars in the sky..." He squints. ---- insrt 'Trivia' *Cliffsand is sister to the former WindClan deputy, Cloverdapple. 'Quotes' ❝''"geh."❞ — ''geh 'Fanart' Clover family.png|Cranberrysong, Cloverdapple and Cliffsand. Cliffsand.png|Cliffsand Cliffpix.png|Cliffsand Pixel by Emme Cliff.png|By Rylie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:Warrior Category:Cløudie Category:Cinniabrowne